


I didn't know

by ErikaKeysie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, FSOG SUCKS, I hate Fifty Shades Of Grey, M/M, Real BDSM, Real contract, Soft BDSM, Stiles, derek - Freeform, dom!stiles, sub!derek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles l'ignorait. Derek ignorait ça. Personne ne savait. Ouais, bah tout le monde va savoir, quand ils seront en planque pour sauver Danny. [OS - possibilité de suite, mais pas tout de suite XD]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't know

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Bruniblondi pour le soutient, la correction et l'approbation de tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans cet OS. Je t'aime Magichoute ! ♥

I didn’t know

Stiles était allongé sur le lit de Danny, Derek à côté de lui.

Alors, oui, dit comme ça, ça paraît bizarre, mais laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Danny, l’ancien gardien de but de Lacrosse de leur ancien lycée, avait appelé la meute Hale pour leur parler de trucs étranges qui se passaient autour de lui.

Danny, tout comme Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Erica, Isaac, Boyd et Stiles, allait à l’Université de Beacon Hills. Certains d’entre eux avaient eu la possibilité d’entrer dans de meilleures facs comme Berkeley, Harvard et Yale, mais ils avaient décliné, parce qu’ils avaient du mal à se séparer. Et puis, l’Université de Beacon Hills n’était pas si mal notée… Pour une faculté de « province ».

Enfin bref, quand quelque chose de louche lui était arrivé – trouver des colombes mortes sur le pas de sa porte, c’était louche – il s’était dit que personne ne serait mieux placé que la meute Hale pour l’aider à comprendre et éliminer la menace, s’il y en avait une.

Derek, en tant qu’Alpha, avait conclu à une farce d’un étudiant – sérieusement, y en a qui ont un drôle de sens de l’humour – mais avait promis de garder un œil vigilant sur le jeune étudiant. Ils avaient établi des patrouilles sur le campus, et Stiles avait sautillé sur place en babillant que ça ressemblait à une intrigue de Buffy Contre Les Vampires, se situant dans la saison quatre. Tout le monde avait levé les yeux au ciel. Il n’y avait que lui pour sautiller de joie quand un événement assez bizarre et dramatique se produisait.

En tout cas, cela n’arrêta pas les phénomènes étranges. Sur le chemin, Danny se sentait suivi, observé, puis il commença même à trouver des symboles qu’il ne comprenait pas sur ses cahiers ou sur sa porte.

C’est là qu’ils avaient tous décidé qu’ils devaient agir.

Oui, mais, sans indice de quelque sorte que ce soit, ils allaient avoir du mal à agir. Il ne savait pas qui ou quoi s’attaquait à Danny.

C’est pour ça qu’ils ont décidé que Stiles servirait d’appât en prenant la place de Danny.

Au fil des ans, Stiles avait pris du muscle. Pendant ses trois précédentes années de fac, il avait pris des cours d’art martiaux, de boxe et de course, ce qui avait considérablement développé ses capacités aux combats et sa masse musculaire. Ce qui faisait que, de dos, Stiles pouvait être confondu avec Danny.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait allongé sur le lit de Danny, dans sa chambre universitaire.

Quoi ? Ah oui, ça n’explique pas ce que Derek faisait là.

En fait, c’est plutôt simple. Il avait beau avoir des différents avec Stiles, il n’en n’était pas moins son Alpha, et donc, le responsable de sa sécurité. Et quand bien même le plan ne mentionnait pas un Alpha brun, légèrement amer, dans la même pièce que Stiles, il avait pris des libertés.

Ce qui, comme il s’en était douté, avait donné lieu à des : « Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? » « Je m’assure que tu ne risques rien. » « Mais bordel ! La meute entière est postée pas loin, ils peuvent littéralement m’entendre soupirer à dix kilomètres à la ronde ! Je peux pas être plus en sécurité que ça ! » « On est jamais trop prudent. »

Et le tout, dans un chuchotement furieux parfait. C’en avait été presque ridicule. Sauf que l’un et l’autre avaient été un peu trop en colère pour se mettre à en rire.

Heureusement pour Derek, Danny était censé avoir un petit ami – que personne n’avait jamais vu, cela dit – et donc personne n’allait trouver ça étrange qu’un mec de bientôt vingt-neuf ans se faufile dans la chambre d’un étudiant de vingt-deux ans. D’autant plus que Danny ne connaissait personne à son étage, ses amis étant dans un autre pavillon.

C’est donc pour cela qu’ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit de Danny, dans le noir, à presque minuit.

Cela faisait une heure qu’ils étaient ainsi, dans le silence le plus total – quoi que troublé par leur respiration.

Et vous connaissez Stiles. Il n’a jamais aimé rester silencieux, même avec les années qui devaient l’avoir fait mûrir. Surtout que c’était Derek qui était à côté de lui. Parce qu’ils avaient eu un, hum, léger différent, comme l’appelait Stiles.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Derek lui avait proposé un rendez-vous. Et il avait dit non.

Oui, il devait être dingue. Parce que, non seulement Derek lui plaisait depuis le lycée, mais en plus en apprenant à le connaître, il avait appris à l’apprécier en tant que personne. Alors pourquoi avait-il dit non ? Et bien parce qu’il avait un truc à cacher et qu’il ne voulait pas que Derek le découvre en plein milieu de leur relation – s’il arrivait à le cacher jusque-là – et décide de tout finir. Il n’avait pas honte de son « secret », il était simplement bien conscient des choses, et les choses actuelles étaient très mal barrées pour lui. Il n’avait pas envie de souffrir plus que ça, alors éviter toutes relations amoureuses lui avait paru être la meilleure solution.

Cependant, il n’avait donné aucune explication à Derek, et depuis, celui-ci agissait de manière contradictoire avec lui. Un coup c’était « je veux te protéger, espèce de con » et l’autre c’était « t’as qu’à crever, enfoiré » immédiatement suivi, cela dit, par « je viens sauver ton cul de connard ». Bon, il ne le disait pas aussi clairement, hein, faut pas déconner, on parle de Derek, mais c’était assez perceptible pour que toute la meute s’en rende compte et pour qu’Erica lui lance des regards assez noirs pour aspirer la lumière du soleil.

Il en avait parlé à Scott, du coup, et celui-ci avait compati. Scott était le seul à savoir et il avait parfaitement compris pourquoi Stiles décidait de ne rien tenter. Il lui avait même dit que s’il avait été à sa place, il n’aurait pas mieux fait, et que c’était la seule solution.

Bon évidemment, il aurait quand même dû se douter que non, ce n’était pas la seule et que non son meilleur ami n’était pas _toujours_ de bons conseils, surtout quand ça concernait son Alpha. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait.

— Derek ? chuchota-t-il finalement après dix minutes de débat intérieur.

L’absence de réponse était franchement encourageante…

— Je crois qu’on devrait changer de tactique.

Ah ah ! Vous croyiez que Stiles allait _enfin_ s’expliquer ? Eh bien non.

— De quoi tu parles ? grogna Derek, comme s’il répondait de mauvaise grâce.

Ce qui devait être le cas. Ce qui était le cas, en fait. Derek n’aimait déjà pas vraiment parler en temps normal, mais depuis qu’il s’était fait remballer, parler à Stiles avait tout d’une torture. Parce qu’il ne savait jamais comment agir. Techniquement, il était conscient qu’il ne devait pas en vouloir à Stiles d’avoir dit non, parce que, merde, s’il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas, point. Le problème était que Derek avait été persuadé que Stiles ressentait la même chose que lui, et Erica lui avait même dit que c’était le cas, alors il s’était lancé, et il s’était pris une porte en béton en pleine tronche. Il avait du mal à s’en remettre, autant pour son ego que pour ses sentiments. Mais il ne pouvait pas passer le reste de sa vie à envoyer Stiles balader à chaque fois qu’il ouvrait la bouche. Bon, c’était déjà ce qu’il faisait _avant_ , quand le gamin était au lycée et qu’il n’avait pas _le droit_ de penser à lui de cette manière-là. Un peu comme un moyen de gérer sa frustration. Oui, il sait, c’est pathétique, et franchement limite, parce que ce n’est pas une façon de traiter quelqu’un, mais, oh, il avait fait comme il avait pu !

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu’il se disait qu’il était peut-être temps de faire un effort pour être au moins courtois avec Stiles. Et de creuser plus profondément pour enterrer ses sentiments qui allaient le rendre dingue.

— Je parle de ce qu’on fait là. Ou plutôt de ce qu’on ne fait pas. Je veux dire, je crois pas que Danny resterait gentiment allongé dans son lit avec son copain à se lire un conte de fées. Bon, c’est peut-être possible, mais j’en doute.

Derek serra les poings. Stiles n’était pas en train de suggérer ce que Derek pensait qu’il était en train de suggérer, pas vrai ? Ah non. Ça, ça n’allait pas être possible. Il n’était pas d’accord. Ça n’allait pas du tout. Du tout !

— Ça me fait penser à l’épisode de NCIS ou Ziva et Tony doivent se faire passer pour un couple dans une chambre d’hôtel. Ils sont censés coucher ensemble, mais, franchement, ils sont loin d’être d’accord, alors à la place, Tony se met au-dessus de Ziva, et il fait des pompes, pour que ça ait l’air d’être un autre genre d’activité… On a qu’à faire ça !

Si Derek n’avait pas eu une once de dignité, il aurait gémi de dépit. Non, il ne voulait pas faire ça, et non, ils n’allaient pas le faire. Parce qu’il avait beau en vouloir à Stiles, il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir s’empêcher de penser à tout un tas de choses très peu orthodoxes s’il se trouvait au-dessus de lui, dans un lit, dans le noir. Il déglutit.

— Hors de question, siffla-t-il, essayant de chasser les idées déjà salaces qui lui embrumaient l’esprit.

— Très bien, je vais le faire alors.

Et sans attendre, il se retrouva avec un Stiles déterminé au-dessus de lui. _Oh putain_ , fut la seule pensée compréhensible qui lui traversa l’esprit. Sa vision nyctalope lui permettait de voir _tous les putains de détails_ du visage concentré de Stiles. Ses traits tirés par l’effort. _Seigneur, je vais claquer_ , agonisa Derek. Il commençait déjà à sentir l’excitation courir dans ses veines pour se réunir au creux de ses reins afin de début le brasier qui risquerait de le faire basculer. Et son sang commençait bien trop à fuir dans une partie de son corps qui ne devait pas être à ce point irriguée.

Décidant que trop, c’était trop, il agrippa Stiles pour le faire basculer et se retrouva à faire des pompes au-dessus de lui, essayant d’épuiser son corps avant que son intérêt ne soit trop manifeste.

L’exercice lui avait toujours vidé la tête, alors il espérait que ça fonctionnerait cette fois-ci. Monter, descendre, monter, descendre. La répétition des mouvements allait bien finir par apaiser son esprit embrasé, non ?

Il fallait croire que ça n’arriverait pas, parce que même si ses muscles le tiraillaient sous l’effort, il entendait le cœur de Stiles battre plus vite, sa respiration se faire plus courte, il voyait son corps se tendre, son regard suivre chacun de ses mouvements, et, _putain_ , être observé comme ça par _Stiles_ , ne fit que le rendre plus excité qu’il ne l’était. _Merde_!

Et donc, forcément, arriva ce qui devait arriver et ce pour quoi il avait prié afin que ça n’arrive pas.

Il se mit à bander.

Tout ça avait été une très mauvaise idée depuis le début. Même s’il ne savait pas exactement quand avait commencé tout ce bordel. Cependant, avait-ce la moindre importance, maintenant ? Plus vraiment.

— Derek, tu…

— La ferme, gronda-t-il en redoublant d’effort pour chasser tout son désir.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Non, mais, oh ! pour qui se prenait Derek ? Stiles en avait marre qu’il lui parle comme à un chien ou un indésirable. Oui, il avait refusé son rendez-vous, mais _bordel_ , il ne méritait pas un tel traitement ! Et il en avait marre que Derek agisse comme un con à chaque fois ! Il allait lui montrer pourquoi il avait dit non, et il allait lui faire regretter d’être un connard. Quand bien même ça mettait un point final à leur amitié (mais qui essayait-il encore de tromper ? Ils ne seraient jamais amis, vu ce qu’ils éprouvaient, c’était impossible).

Déterminé à en faire baver à l’Alpha, Stiles leva les jambes pour les visser aux hanches de Derek alors que celui-ci descendait, et il releva son bassin pour aller à sa rencontre, et par là même, frotter l’érection de Derek qu’il avait sentie précédemment.

Vicieusement, il fit onduler ses hanches pour continuer la friction, au point où Derek se mit à gronder continuellement, ses yeux se colorant de carmin.

— Stiles…

— La ferme, aboya Stiles en retour, toujours en colère.

Il avait perçu comme une espèce de plainte dans la voix de Derek, et ça lui plaisait bien plus que ne l’aurait avoué. Il était temps de prendre les choses en mains et d’en finir avec cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Impérieux, il fit basculer Derek sur le côté en appuyant sur ses épaules et se retrouva une nouvelle fois au-dessus de lui, à califourchon.

— J’en ai marre que tu sois un con, Derek, annonça-t-il presqu’avec calme. Et tu mérites ce qui va t’arriver.

Il sentit Derek frissonner et il fronça les sourcils. C’était surprenant.

Il ondula à nouveau, pressant leurs deux érections l’une contre l’autre, prisonnières de leur barrière de tissus. Avec autorité, il agrippa les cheveux de Derek pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière et fondit sur ses lèvres comme un rapace sur sa proie. Sans attendre de permission, il envahit la bouche de Derek avec assurance et passion, mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec ardeur avant de retourner à la rencontrer de la langue qui essayait de combattre la sienne pour prendre le dessus. Sans ménagement, il mordit dans le muscle humide, écoutant avec plaisir Derek gémir. Il ne savait pas si c’était à cause de la douleur, ou du plaisir, et, à cet instant, il s’en fichait un peu. Il voulait que Derek _comprenne_.

Lorsqu’il sentit les mains de l’Alpha parcourir son corps, explorer sa peau sous son t-shirt avant de s’égarer sur la bosse que formait son érection, il s’écarta pour agripper les présomptueuses avec force.

— Hors de question que tu me touches.

Et c’était un ordre qui ne souffrait pas la discussion. Il plaça les mains de Derek sur la tête de lit et plaça une des siennes sur la gorge de Derek.

— Tu ne bouges pas tes mains de là, je suis clair ?

Il fit une légère pression pour appuyer ses propos, ses yeux plongés dans ceux toujours écarlates de Derek.

L’Alpha hocha lentement la tête.

— J’ai rien entendu.

La dureté des mots frappa Derek de plein fouet et il eut presque envie d’en pleurer. Presque.

— Oui, formula-t-il le plus clairement possible, la gorge nouée et la bouche rendue sèche par l’excitation.

Et Stiles se figea un instant. _Putain, de bordel, de merde_. Derek ne bougeait plus, et le fixait, comme attendant son bon vouloir, et _putain_ , Stiles n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Et il n’avait même pas débandé. En fait, c’était le contraire, Stiles avait l’impression que Derek était devenu plus dur encore.

La raison pour laquelle il avait dit non à Derek, c’était parce qu’il était un Dom, et qu’un Dom, avec un Alpha, c’était voué à l’échec. Ils allaient se battre pour dominer, et l’un d’eux allait devoir se soumettre, et ça allait en rendre un malheureux, et l’autre deviendrait tout aussi malheureux. Un Alpha était par définition un Dominant, c’était comme ça. Il fallait qu’il domine sa meute, qu’il contrôle ses loups, qu’il montre son pouvoir. Mais Stiles ne pouvait pas supporter qu’on le contrôle. Il voulait contrôler. Et il s’était dit que ça ne fonctionnerait jamais avec Derek.

Sauf que là, l’Alpha était immobile, et attendait simplement, les mains toujours accrochées à la tête de lit. Derek _s’offrait_. Sans résistance. Sans grogner. Sans même montrer le moindre signe d’une volonté de dominer.

 _Derek se soumettait._ À lui, Stiles.

Putain, il n’avait jamais rien connu d’aussi jouissif que cette simple pensée. Il aurait pu venir dans son pantalon comme l’adolescent qu’il n’était plus. Mais il avait bien plus de maîtrise de lui que ça.

— Je veux que tu m’écoutes attentivement, Derek, fit-il alors, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Derek hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu’il avait toute son attention.

— Je suis un Dom. C’est la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi. Je n’attendais pas de toi que tu te soumettes à moi, et je ne voulais pas me soumettre à toi.

Il ne dit pas qu’il avait plusieurs fois joui sur l’idée que Derek se soumette à lui.

— Mais ce que je viens de voir là me fait changer d’avis. Tu t’es soumis sans que je te le demande. Tu aurais pu essayer tout un tas de choses pour reprendre le contrôle, mais tu ne l’as pas fait. Tu t’es soumis volontairement.

Stiles fit une pause, essayant de lire le visage de l’Alpha. Ce ne fut pas un franc succès.

— J’ai une question très importante à te poser, mais tu n’es pas obligé de me répondre aujourd’hui. Tu pourras prendre tout le temps qu’il te faut pour y penser sérieusement, et dans d’autres conditions.

Il fit une nouvelle pause pour s’assurer de l’attention de Derek. Il était suspendu à ses lèvres.

— J’aimerais que tu sois mon soumis, Derek. J’aimerais pouvoir te contrôler, te modeler, te façonner pour répondre au moindre de mes désirs, te récompenser et te punir, prendre soin de toi et t’aimer de la seule manière que je connais. Est-ce que tu es d’accord ?

Il y eut plusieurs secondes de silence où Derek affichait un air impassible, avant qu’il n’ouvre les lèvres. Stiles plaça rapidement un doigt dessus pour l’empêcher de parler.

— Non, ne me réponds pas immédiatement. Tu n’as pas l’esprit assez clair. Réfléchis à ma proposition, et donne-moi ta réponse quand tu seras sûr. Si tu as le moindre doute, la moindre question, parles-en moi, et je te répondrais du mieux que je peux.

Derek hocha fermement la tête pour montrer qu’il avait compris.

— Et maintenant, on peut continuer, s’il te plaît ? demanda-t-il.

Si Stiles fut surpris par la demande, il n’en montra rien, et se contenta d’un sourire en coin. Il se baissa pour capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Derek, sans plus de douceur que la fois précédente, s’amusant à mordre presque violemment sa lèvre inférieure. Il dériva lentement dans le cou de Derek, qu’il lécha et suçota même s’il savait que sa marque ne resterait pas longtemps – foutu métabolisme de loup-garou !

— Stiles ? haleta Derek en s’agrippant plus fortement à la tête de lit, la tête sur le côté pour faciliter l’accès à son amant – ils étaient bien partis pour l’être, non ?

— Hum ?

— Je veux…

Derek s’interrompit avant de reformuler.

— Est-ce qu’on peut aller plus vite ? S’il te plait ?

Stiles ne cacha pas son sourire, content de voir que Derek s’était rattrapé pour que ce qu’il voulait être un ordre passe pour une demande.

— Je ne sais pas… Il faut le mériter. Est-ce que tu le mérites ?

Question piège. Derek n’en savait absolument rien. Il opta donc pour la sécurité. Il ne voulait pas que ça prenne plus de temps. Il rêvait de Stiles depuis trop longtemps pour qu’il puisse supporter une telle attente.

— J’espère, oui.

Et alors que Stiles allait accéder gracieusement à la volonté de Derek, il se retrouva violemment projeter en arrière, allant rencontrer le mur qui faisait face au lit.

Ils s’aperçurent alors qu’une forme noire se tenait au centre de la chambre et qu’elle se dirigeait vers Stiles.

— _Où est Danny ?_ gronda la forme avec une voix tellement étrange qu’elle donna des frissons de dégoûts aux deux amants.

— Parti faire les courses, répondit Stiles, cachant la peur qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il sentit un étau se refermer autour de sa gorge, lui laissant que peu de marge pour respirer.

— _Où est-il ?!_ s’impatienta la forme.

Derek essayait de s’approcher de la silhouette afin de lui sauter dessus, mais elle semblait s’y attendre. Elle lui réserva exactement le même sort qu’à Stiles, le privant d’oxygène.

Stiles se mit à fixer ce qui lui faisait face afin d’essayer de deviner à quoi il avait à faire. Peut-être qu’ainsi, il pourrait le vaincre ? Sauf que la seule chose qu’il voyait c’était la cape noire et ce noir si intense sous le capuchon comme s’il n’y avait que le néant.

 _On dirait un Nazgûl_ , pensa Stiles en se débattant. En désespoir de cause, il lança son bras droit dans ce vide où devrait se tenir un visage, espérant rencontrer quelque chose de matériel qui pourrait blesser la chose.

Son poing rencontra une matière visqueuse et collante et il retira précipitamment sa main avec dégoût. Elle était couverte d’une substance orange-marron qui avait une odeur nauséabonde.

— Vous lui voulez quoi ? grinça Stiles, ayant du mal à parler.

— _Il a quelque chose qui m’appartient_.

— Et qui est… ?

La pression se raffermit autour de son cou et il commença à voir des points noirs virevolter devant ses yeux. Il allait bientôt s’évanouir. Et Derek ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état.

Heureusement pour eux, la meute arriva sur ses entrefaites pour les aider à se débarrasser de ce qui semblait être un démon.

Lydia tenait un bouquin entre ses mains et récitait une formule pendant que le reste des membres tenait diverses choses dans les mains, telles que de la sauge, des talismans et un bol rempli d’il ne savait quoi. La Banshee avait dû trouver à qui ils avaient à faire vu l’assurance qu’elle dégageait.

Rapidement, tout fut terminé, et Stiles prit de grandes goulées d’air en toussant, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau respirer librement. Il sentit alors deux mains sur ses épaules le redresser avant qu’un visage ne se blottisse contre son cou. Il reconnut aisément la carrure de Derek et l’entoura de ses bras pour lui assurer qu’il n’avait rien.

Tous les membres de la meute firent comme si tout était normal et papotèrent du démon – Daemorath, apparemment – qu’ils venaient de vaincre.

— Derek, je vais bien, je vais bien.

— Je sais.

Stiles resserra sa prise autour des épaules de Derek.

 

Ooo0ooO

Cela faisait trois jours depuis l’attaque du Deamorath, et depuis tout ce temps, Stiles n’avait pas revu Derek. Son niveau d’anxiété n’avait jamais été aussi élevé que pendant ces trois journées et trois nuits. Il n’avait rien dormi de la nuit et avait passé son temps immergé dans des livres à la bibliothèque.

Scott, qui partageait sa chambre – quand il n’était pas dans celle d’Allison – avait fini par péter un câble et lui avait interdit de remettre les pieds dans la chambre tant qu’il n’avait pas trouvé un moyen de se calmer. Il voulait bien compatir, mais à un moment donné, quand ton meilleur ami se met à apprendre les percussions avec ses crayons à papier sur son bureau à trois heures du matin, il faut plus déconner.

Et quand il ne faisait pas ça, il restait immobile devant un exemplaire d’un contrat. Scott commençait à vraiment s’inquiéter. Jusqu’au moment où il lui lança :

— Stiles, putain, mais au lieu d’attendre comme un con, va le voir pour demander des nouvelles ! Tu me rends dingue à rester là les bras ballant ! Merde quoi, t’es un Dom ou pas ? Alors prends tes couilles jusqu’à sa maison et va demander une réponse !

Stiles le regarda en clignant des yeux, ne s’attendant pas à ce que Scott le sermonne en plein milieu du campus.

— Mais Scott, je lui ai dit que j’attendrais qu’il ait pris sa décision. C’est pas un truc qu’on prend à la légère et…

— Je vais t’en coller une ! rétorqua Scott en le menaçant d’un doigt. Derek est complètement raide dingue de toi, et, bordel, même si je voulais ne jamais, jamais évoquer ça avec toi, il s’est soumis à toi dans cette putain de chambre !

Pour le coup, Stiles se mit à rougir. Même s’il n’était pas mal à l’aise avec sa sexualité et la manière dont il la vivait, il y avait de quoi mourir de honte quand son meilleur ami lui confirmait ce qu’il avait le plus craint à savoir que toute la meute savait ce qu’il s’était passé cette nuit-là. Comme personne n’avait changé de comportement, il avait douté, mais apparemment, il n’y avait plus aucun doute à avoir. Il espérait que les loups ne changeraient pas d’attitude avec leur Alpha, parce que ça le rendrait malade.

— Je sais ce que tu penses, l’accusa Scott. Ce que vous faites entre vous ne regarde que vous et ça ne changera pas le fait que Derek est parfaitement capable de nous foutre une raclée si on veut le défier. On sait faire la part des choses. Alors maintenant, tu vas rapidement amener ton cul à sa maison et lui parler !

— Chef, oui, chef ! lâcha Stiles en se mettant au garde-à-vous. Tu sais, tu fais aussi peur que Lydia quand tu veux…

— Ouais, bah me pousse pas à bout, sinon je te mords les miches.

— Yerk ! _Bro_  !

— Dégage de là !

Scott le poussa en direction du parking où l’attendait sa Jeep, bien sagement. Stiles lui adressa un signe de la main, remonta son sac sur son épaule et courut jusqu’à sa voiture pour rouler jusqu’à la propriété Hale.

 

Quand il se retrouva devant la porte, il hésita un quart de seconde. Puis il frappa. Le battant de bois s’ouvrit immédiatement, révélant un Derek torse nu, pieds nus, et les cheveux mouillés. D’ailleurs, des petites gouttes traîtresses se faufilaient lentement sur son torse, dessinant les contours de ses muscles. Stiles se força à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Je te dérange ? demanda-t-il, puisque visiblement, Derek sortait de sa douche.

Il devait l’avoir entendu arriver avec sa voiture.

— Entre, répondit Derek en s’écartant pour lui laisser le passage.

Stiles remonta son sac et entra, se dirigeant immédiatement vers le salon.

— Écoute Derek, je sais que je t’ai dit que j’allais te laisser tout le temps que tu voulais pour prendre ta décision, et je ne suis pas là pour te presser, mais j’ai pas eu de nouvelle. Du tout. Pendant trois jours.

Il se tourna pour faire face à l’Alpha et l’observer sans laisser ses pensées dériver vers des chemins trop tendancieux.

— Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, alors si tu pouvais m’éclairer…, finit-il en laissant son sac tomber sur le sol.

Derek garda le silence tout en se dirigeant vers un fauteuil pour s’y asseoir.

— J’ai fait quelques recherches…, commença Derek.

 _Oh non, c’est la pire chose qu’il aurait pu faire, internet est un ennemi pour ce genre de trucs !_ , pensa Stiles en se retenant de se frapper le visage. À tous les coups, Derek était tombé sur du SM hardcore comme on pouvait en voir dans les pornos. Le genre de truc à vous mettre en position latérale de sécurité en pleurant pour votre mère. Le genre de trucs que Stiles ne pratiquait absolument pas.

— Et j’ai lu 50 nuances de Grey…

Stiles s’étouffa avec sa propre salive.

— Tu n’as pas fait ça, coupa-t-il, essayant de garder son calme.

— Si, pourquoi ?

Stiles se mit à faire les cent pas, ne voulant pas se mettre à hurler sur Derek. Il n’y était pour rien si tout le monde prenait ça pour du BDSM.

— Parce que je vais te dire deux choses. Premièrement : Ils ne pratiquent pas du BDSM. Christian est un sadique, avec un sérieux problème psychologique, et il est abusif. Déjà, il lui fait signer un contrat, mais ne le respecte pas. Quand Ana dit « Stop », il continue. En plus, quand elle insiste pour être puni, il aurait dû continuer de dire non, de un parce qu’il est le Dominant et que le soumis ne décide pas de ce qu’il peut ou non réclamer à son Dom, et de deux parce qu’en tant que Dominant, il aurait dû savoir que sa soumise n’était pas prête pour une telle punition. Il n’avait qu’une envie c’était lui faire mal. S’il voulait être sadique, il n’avait qu’à trouver une masochiste, et ils se seraient entendus à merveille ! Mais franchement, Ana était une étudiante vierge, alors on pouvait vraiment bien savoir qu’elle ne voulait vraiment pas ce côté de la relation. Deuxièmement, putain, le BDSM, c’est une façon de vivre ! Je veux dire, c’est une relation de confiance, il faut qu’on se fasse confiance l’un et l’autre ! Est-ce qu’Ana peut avoir confiance en Christian ? Bien sûr que non ! Il n’arrive même pas à se contrôler, il la manipule quand elle est pas d’accord, il abuse d’elle en lui donnant un semblant d’affection, elle qui crève d’envie d’être aimée, et du coup, elle fait ses quatre volontés juste pour avoir un peu de son attention ! Non mais, merde quoi ! Le BDSM c’est pas ça ! Le soumis détermine ses limites, ce qu’il veut ou non, et le Dom le respecte sans condition ! Le soumis n’a pas à faire ce qu’il ne veut pas pour plaire à son Dom ! C’est insensé ! Prenons un exemple : si je te demande de te laisser toucher pas un autre Dom, tu accepterais ?

Derek, franchement surpris par ce déluge de palabres auquel il aurait dû être habitué et pourtant qu’il n’avait jamais connu aussi virulent, mit du temps à répondre. Surtout qu’il devait pour sa se mettre dans un rôle qu’il n’avait jamais joué. Cela dit, la réponse lui parut claire quand il s’imagina être touché simplement par quelqu’un d’autre que Stiles.

— Non, répondit-il donc enfin.

— Et, tu ne le ferais pas pour me faire plaisir ?

La question ressemblait à un piège, alors il y réfléchit sérieusement. Si Stiles le voulait vraiment, que c’était sa façon de prendre son plaisir, est-ce qu’il accepterait ?

— Non, probablement pas, à moins qu’on puisse en discuter, mais même là, je ne suis pas sûr d’accepter.

— Voilà ! Exactement ! Et en bon Dom, et bien je respecterai ça ! Soit on trouve un compromis, en en discutant longuement, avec toutes les possibilités qui ça offre et tu acceptes, soit malgré tout tu refuses et on trouve autre chose pour s’amuser. Tu vois ? Christian n’est pas un Dom ! C’est un homme a-bu-sif ! Rien n’est bon dans ce livre, et il me donne de l’urticaire ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi il a tant plu ? Je vais te le dire moi ! C’est parce que les femmes ont l’habitude de ce genre de relations ! Elles ont appris qu’elles sont inférieures à l’homme quoi qu’il arrive ! A l’école par exemple ! Elles ne peuvent pas s’habiller d’un débardeur parce que, mon dieu, les garçons ne peuvent pas se tenir ! Ça les déconcentre ! On la renvoie chez elle pour qu’elle se change, même si ça lui fait rater des cours ! On apprend donc à une fille que l’éducation des garçons est plus importante que la leur ! Et ça continue comme ça partout ! Ça me rend malade tout ça ! Et pour en revenir à ce livre de la honte, Christian est un psychopathe ! Sérieux ! Il s’invite chez Ana quand elle décide qu’elle ne veut pas d’une relation de ce genre avec lui ! Quand elle dit non, il débarque chez elle comme un putain de tueur en série et il couche avec elle ! Tu vas pas me dire, non ? C’est de la connerie en barre ! Et ça se vend en plus ! Et tu sais le pire ? C’est que tout le monde y croit, à ce ramassis d’horreurs ! Que des gens vont se mettre au BDSM juste parce qu’ils ont lu un livre médiocre qui ne sait pas de quoi il parle ! Ils vont se faire une idée erronée de ce qu’est vraiment cette pratique, et ils vont répandre ce truc comme un poison dans le réservoir de la station d’épuration de l’eau d’une ville !

— Stiles !

Derek s’était levé pour empêcher Stiles de faire un trou dans son parquet à force de faire des allers-retours. Il devait à tout prix faire cesser la logorrhée de l’étudiant avant qu’il ne soit trop tard – en espérant qu’il ne l’était pas déjà.

— J’ai compris, Stiles, je te promets, j’ai compris, assura-t-il en saisissant les épaules du susnommé. Je ne mentionnerais plus jamais le nom de ce livre et n’y ferait jamais référence.

Stiles soupira. Il n’avait pas prévu de s’énerver à ce point, mais ça lui hérissait le poil de savoir que des gens pouvaient réellement considérer ça comme du BDSM.

— Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter.

— Il me semblait avoir vu ça, oui… Je te propose un truc, puisque mener des recherches par moi-même est une mauvaise idée. Explique-moi ce que c’est, et ce que tu attends de moi.

Stiles hocha la tête et s’installa sur le canapé en cuir où Derek le rejoignit.

— D’accord. Alors, le BDSM, c’est l’acronyme pour : Bondage et Discipline-Domination et Soumission-Sadomasochisme. Ce qui implique donc une relation où il y a un Dominant et un soumis. Donc, qu’est-ce qu’un Dominant ? Hormis celui qui domine, hein. C’est celui qui prend en main la relation. C’est-à-dire qu’il prévoit les scènes – je reviendrais dessus plus tard – qu’il s’occupe du soumis en faisant toujours attention à savoir ce que son soumis pense ou ressent, il faut donc qu’il instaure assez de confiance pour que son soumis soit assez à l’aise pour lui confier ce qui lui fait peur ou ce qu’il aimerait bien essayé, dans le cas où il aimerait faire une chose qui n’est pas mentionnée dans son contrat. Il est primordial, donc, que le Dom soit attentif aux besoins de son soumis.

» Qu’est-ce que le rôle du soumis, donc ? Eh bien, essentiellement, on peut dire que le soumis n’a qu’une seule envie, c’est de faire plaisir à son Dom, de s’occuper de lui et de ses besoins avant de penser à son propre plaisir. Il est censé exécuter les ordres de son Dom, sauf si c’est hors contrat et que ça n’a pas été discuté avant. Si le soumis ne veut pas exécuter un ordre qui est compris dans ce qu’il a accepté de faire, alors il encourt une punition, que le Dom se réserve le droit de choisir.

» La punition, comment ça marche ? Les limites de ce que peut être la punition sont définies dans le contrat que les deux partis ont lu, approuvé et signé. Ainsi, le Dom punira le soumis en fonction de ce qui a été déterminé comme acceptable par le Soumis.

» Ce qui nous mène aux conditions de Domination et de Soumission. Je sais que certains pratiquent le BDSM de façon continue, c’est-à-dire en dehors des scènes. Je ne suis pas ce genre de Dom et je préfère limiter mes actions à la scène. Ce qui veut dire que je ne veux pas influencer le reste de ta vie de quelque manière que ce soit, tu prendras tes propres décisions lorsque nous serons en dehors d’une scène – si tu acceptes, bien évidemment.

» On en vient à la scène. Une scène, c’est un peu comme un rendez-vous qu’on a fixé ensemble. C’est une séance dont nous aurons convenue à l’avance, en déterminant ce qui est à faire ou non, et qui sera discutée également après, pour savoir ce qui était bien ou non pour l’un comme pour l’autre. C’est un moment défini où tu seras mon soumis, et moi, ton Dom.

Il fit une pause, conscient qu’il venait de balancer un tas d’information inimaginable à la figure de Derek et qu’il devait lui laisser un peu de temps pour tout bien comprendre.

— D’accord… Hum, je ne crois pas avoir tout retenu, répliqua lentement Derek.

— C’est normal, et ce n’est pas grave, tout sera écrit dans le contrat, que tu pourras lire et relire à ta guise avant de choisir ou non de le signer, ou de le modifier. Dedans, tu y trouveras aussi ce que j’attends de toi, et tu devras compléter la partie pour me dire ce que tu attends de moi. Si tu devais retenir une chose de ce qu’est une relation BDSM, c’est qu’elle est basée sur la _communication_ , le _respect_ et la _confiance_. Ce sont ses maîtres mots.

Derek hocha la tête.

— Tu as un contrat ?

— Oui, dans mon sac, répondit Stiles en se penchant pour le récupérer.

Il fouilla un instant dedans pour retrouver le paquet de feuilles le plus important de sa vie – il exagérait s’il voulait, merci – et l’en sortit pour le tendre à Derek.

— Le voilà. Lis-le, corrige ce qui ne te convient pas et on en discutera…

Derek hocha à nouveau la tête en examinant les feuilles noircies d’encre qu’il avait entre les mains.

— Je vais te laisser, j’ai cours de toute façon. Je reviendrai demain, si ça te va…

— Attends, Stiles, j’ai une dernière question.

L’étudiant essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur, mais il avait du mal à ne pas s’inquiéter. Il avait l’impression de jouer dans une catégorie qui ne lui correspondait pas. Il n’avait jamais introduit quelqu’un dans le BDSM ; ses partenaires de jeu avaient toujours été de la scène, et il ne savait pas s’il s’y prenait bien pour aider Derek à comprendre, s’il le guidait bien, et s’il n’était pas en train de le faire fuir…

— Est-ce qu’on aura une relation, en dehors de ça ? demanda l’Alpha en désignant le contrat.

Stiles fronça les sourcils d’incompréhension avant que ça ne le percute.

— Oh. Hum, oui, j’espère en tout cas.

— Et comment ça doit se passer ?

— Eh bien, si on définit le contrat comme étant exclusivement applicable à des scènes et non en dehors, on sera un couple « normal ». Tu pourras me dire d’aller me faire foutre sans risque de punition, et je pourrais t’en coller une sans vérifier le contrat.

Il lui adressa un sourire légèrement tremblant, essayant d’être encourageant.

— Je vois. D’accord, je n’ai plus de question.

Et si Stiles voyait cette réponse comme étant de mauvais augure, personne ne lui en voudrait n’est-ce pas ? Non parce que Derek n’avait pas ri, même pas souri, à sa tentative de blague, et qu’il gardait cet agaçant air impassible qui le rendait nerveux.

— Bon, okay, alors, hum, je vais y aller, hein. Envoie-moi un message si une question te revient…

Stiles se leva, ramassa son sac, et s’apprêta à sortir.

— Une dernière chose, le retint Derek.

L’étudiant se retourna pour lui faire face, hésitant entre la panique, la frustration et l’envie de hurler. Il avait envie de partir vite afin de pouvoir exprimer toutes ses émotions et puis pour pouvoir tout raconter à Scott et pour essayer de penser à autre chose.

Derek se leva pour aller à sa rencontre, l’attrapa par la taille et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. Stiles eut un instant de stupeur où il ne bougea pas avant de lui rendre son baiser avec soulagement. Derek entrouvrit la bouche pour inviter Stiles à venir y faire un tour et il caressa sensuellement sa langue de la sienne.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent proches l’un de l’autre le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

— On se voit demain ? chuchota Derek avec un léger sourire en coin.

— Bien sûr, rétorqua Stiles sur le même ton avant de reculer.

Et finalement, Stiles quitta la propriété du dernier des Hale pour retourner à l’université.

 

Derek se réinstalla sur le canapé et observa un instant le contrat qui était posé sur la table basse.

Il aimait Stiles, il s’en était rendu compte depuis assez longtemps pour l’admettre. Cela dit, est-ce qu’il pouvait se laisser faire tout le temps ?

Bien sûr, il avait plutôt aimé que Stiles ait le dessus sur lui, la dernière fois, mais est-ce que cela voulait dire que ça serait toujours comme ça ? N’était-ce pas simplement parce qu’il n’avait jamais vu Stiles aussi autoritaire ? Est-ce qu’il pourrait supporter qu’on le domine à chaque fois ?

Il ne savait pas. C’était trop aléatoire. Il n’avait jamais eu ce genre de rapport avec personne, il ne savait pas où se situer ni comment appréhender tout le concept.

Comme il n’avait pas de réponse concrète à ses questions, il se décida à attraper le contrat pour le lire.

 

**  
**

**CONTRAT DE SOUMISSION**

Déclaration préliminaire

Le contrat défini ci-dessous est un accord durable et sécurisant qui a pour objectif de lier, dans une relation, deux personnes. Ce contrat a une valeur morale mais nullement légale au sens strict de la loi.

 

Le soumis Derek Hale accepte ainsi, une fois ce contrat signé, de se soumettre à Stiles Stilinski, qui le maintiendra dans cet état de soumission. Il accepte également que son corps soit la propriété de Stiles Stilinski (ci-après nommé le Dom), dans les limites définies par ce contrat.

En outre, le soumis Derek Hale accepte d’essayer de plaire à son Dom autant que ses habilités le lui permettent car il existe essentiellement pour le plaisir de son Dom.

 

  1. Clauses Communes


  * Ce contrat prendra effet dès la signature des deux partis.
  * Il n’a pas de limite dans le temps, sous réserve des conditions d’annulation énoncée dans la section 12 « Clauses de Dissolution » du présent contrat.
  * Ce contrat sera gardé par le Dom mais laissé à disposition afin de pouvoir être lu et/ou modifié à volonté. Les conditions de modification impliquent que les deux partis soient d’accord.



 

  * 1.1 Droit et Obligations du Dom
    * Le Dom s’engage à tenir compte dans ses exigences des obligations familiales, professionnelles et financières de son soumis Derek.
    * Le Dom dispose de tous les pouvoirs sur le soumis Derek au plan physique, sexuel et intellectuel (plus clairement défini dans la section 11). Cela inclut toutes formes de pratiques sexuelles ou non, de punitions qu’il jugera appropriées.
    * Le Dom se doit de respecter les limites physiques et psychologiques de son soumis Derek lorsqu’il l’initie à de nouvelles pratiques.
    * Le Dom se doit de se tenir informé de l’état physique, psychologique et émotionnel de son soumis Derek et à en tenir compte lors de ses pratiques.
    * Le Dom ne pourra filmer ou photographier le soumis Derek lui-même ou par l’intermédiaire de tiers sans qu’il soit masqué afin de préserver son anonymat, sauf accord du soumis Derek à cette situation.



  * 1.2 Droit et Obligations du soumis Derek (à l’exception des périodes d’activité professionnelle ou familiale) :
    * Le soumis Derek comprend et accepte la domination de Stiles Stilinski pour en devenir sa propriété exclusive. Il ne peut donc pas se lier à un autre Dominateur ou Dominatrice tant que ce contrat sera en vigueur.
    * Le soumis Derek reconnaît ne pas avoir le droit de toucher ni même effleurer le corps de son Dom sans son autorisation expresse. Toute infraction à cette règle fondamentale permettrait à son Dom d’infliger à son soumis toute punition qu’il jugerait opportune, toujours dans la limite des termes définis par ce présent contrat.
    * Le soumis Derek comprend que sa condition l’oblige à garder une attitude respectueuse envers son Dom et que tout manquement à cette clause sera puni par le Dom avec la sévérité qu’il aura jugée adéquate. Il est conscient des attentes que son Dom a de lui. Toutefois, il reste évident pour les deux partis que le Dom lui permettra d’émettre un avis, de donner des conseils lorsque cela lui sera demandé, et de répondre toujours de manière honnête et le plus précisément possible.
    * Le soumis Derek admet et accepte que les désirs et plaisirs de son Dom soient les seuls qui ont de l’importance et s’engage donc à les satisfaire.
    * Le soumis Derek s’engage à porter tout accessoire sexuel que son Dom lui imposera et cela en tout lieu et en tout moment, pour la durée imposée par son Dom.
    * Si le soumis Derek a un problème avec une pratique, il est dans l’obligation d’en faire part à son Dom immédiatement, avant que celui-ci ne la lui impose.
    * Le soumis a une obligation d’hygiène de son corps et de ses orifices. Il procédera donc régulièrement à des lavements anaux.
    * Le soumis Derek a l’obligation de définir un SafeWord.



Tout manquement du soumis envers l’une ou l’autre des clauses de ce contrat implique une punition qui sera choisie par le Dom.

 

  1. Clause relative au SafeWord
    * Un SafeWord doit être prévu lors des pratiques. Si le soumis Derek est dans l’incapacité de parler lors d’une scène, une alternative doit être prévue avant la séance.
    * Quand le SafeWord est prononcé, le Dom doit immédiatement cesser toute activité et écouter le soumis.
    * Quand le soumis Derek utilise son SafeWord, il est dans l’obligation d’en expliquer le pourquoi. Le Dom et le soumis discuteront alors d’une alternative.
    * Le SafeWord ne doit être utilisé que dans des cas extrêmes, où le soumis se sent dans l’incapacité, due à ses limites physiques ou psychologiques, de satisfaire la demande de son Dom. S’il est utilisé de façon jugée invalide, le Dom se réserve le droit de punir son soumis pour utilisation abusive d’un mot de sécurité.
    * Le soumis s’engage à définir trois mots pour indiquer : 1. Que tout va bien. 2. Qu’il faut ralentir ou discuter une scène. 3. Qu’il se sent en danger, qu’il souffre au-delà de ses limites ou ne peut répondre aux exigences de son Dom. Ce dernier mot ne sera utilisé qu’en dernier ressort.



 

  1. Discrétion
    * Toutes preuves physiques de la soumission devront être gardées sous secret total, sauf dans les circonstances où le Dom et le soumis s’entendent sur le contraire. Toute violation de cette clause sera suffisante pour justifier de terminer de façon permanente le présent contrat si la partie victime de la violation le désire. Les preuves matérielles et physiques de la soumission devront être conservées dans un endroit sûr, connu et accepté par les deux partis.



 

  1. Sanctions et Punitions



Punir le soumis Derek est un acte sujet à certaines règles conçues pour protéger le soumis Derek d’abus intentionnel ou de dommage corporel permanent. La punition ne doit jamais entraîner de dommages corporels permanents quelconques des suivantes formes d’abus : Jamais ne doit-on voir le sang. La punition prendra fin immédiatement s’il y a apparition de sang ; brûler le corps ; perte drastique de circulation causée par des saignements internes ; perte de conscience ; privation de nourriture, d’eau, de soleil ou de sommeil.

  * Toutefois, le soumis comprend et accepte d’être puni selon le bon vouloir de son Dom s’il n’a pas respecté une des clauses mentionnées dans ce présent contrat.
  * En cas de violation d’une des clauses de la part du Dom, le soumis n’a pas à exécuté l’ordre donné et peut prendre la décision de la suspension du présent contrat pour une durée de quarante-huit heures, durée à la fin de laquelle le Dom sera dans l’obligation de se justifier. Si le soumis lui donne raison, il se verra alors contraint d’exécuter l’ordre à l’origine de la suspension du contrat et sanctionné. Si le soumis estime que le Dom avait tort, il est en son pouvoir de suspendre pour une durée déterminée et n’excédant jamais quatorze jours le présent contrat en guise de sanction envers le Dom. La durée devra être déterminée par les deux partis. Le Dom ne pourra aucunement tenir responsable le soumis pour un manquement à une clause lors de cette durée.
  * En cas de violation d’une des clauses de la part du soumis, il devra énoncer à son Dom sa faute dans son entièreté afin que son Dom s’assure qu’il a parfaitement compris la raison de sa punition. Il devra se soumettre à la punition sans commentaire. Si toutefois il refuse l’exécution de la punition donnée par le Dom, la sanction sera doublée, la première partie étant réalisé immédiatement, et la seconde, à au moins deux jours d’intervalles pour ne pas pousser le soumis dans ses limites.



 

  1. Dommage corporel permanent



Puisque le corps du soumis Derek appartient au Dom, celui-ci a maintenant la responsabilité de protéger ce corps de tout dommage corporel permanent. Si jamais le soumis Derek devait subir des dommages corporels permanents durant l’administration d’une punition ou toute autre activité liée à sa soumission, que ce soit intentionnel ou par accident, il y aurait dissolution de ce contrat si le soumis Derek le désire. Un dommage corporel permanent sera défini comme suit :

  * Tout dommage qui implique une restriction de mobilité, incluant les os brisés.
  * Toutes marques sur la peau, incluant les brûlures et les cicatrices.
  * Tatouages, sauf si le soumis Derek y consent, perte de cheveux.
  * Perçage de la chair, sauf si le soumis Derek y consent.



 

  1. Ce que le Dom accepte :
    * Le Dom accepte que son soumis Derek parle lors des séances, sauf ordre contraire clairement exprimé.
    * Le Dom accepte que son soumis Derek lui choisisse un nom par lequel il s’adressera à lui (il se réserve cependant le droit de le refuser s’il ne lui convient pas).
    * Le Dom accepte les conseils de son soumis Derek si celui-ci ne devient pas impertinent, ni arrogant.
    * Le Dom accepte de se servir de tout objet sexuel que son soumis Derek aura défini acceptable.
    * Le Dom accepte de faire mal à son soumis Derek si celui-ci le veut vraiment.
    * Le Dom accepte de légèrement humilier son soumis Derek si celui-ci y consent et y trouve un certain plaisir.
    * Le Dom accepte tout ce qui ne sera pas défini dans la section 8 du présent contrat.



 

  1. Ce que le soumis accepte :



À compléter.

 

  1. Ce que le Dom refuse :
    * Le Dom refuse catégoriquement de partager son soumis Derek avec une personne tiers.
    * Le Dom refuse également de s’occuper de tout autre soumis tant qu’il sera lié à son soumis Derek par ce présent contrat.
    * Le Dom refuse de faire subir une humiliation, physique ou verbale, trop forte à son soumis Derek qui l’entraînerait dans la perte de sa dignité humaine.
    * Le Dom refuse que son soumis Derek soit nu devant toute autre personne que lui, sauf nécessité extrême qu’il jugera ou non acceptable.
    * Le Dom refuse tout fluide qui ne serait pas du sperme et de la salive.
    * Le Dom refuse de faire souffrir son soumis Derek au-delà de ses limites.



 

  1. Ce que le soumis refuse :



À compléter.

 

  1. Lieux d’application du contrat
    * Le présent contrat n’a pas pour dessein d’être appliqué en dehors du cadre privé, et se limitera à l’exercice de la scène.
    * Par conséquent, le présent contrat n’aura aucune influence sur la carrière ou la vie familiale et sociale du soumis Derek.
    * Toutefois, le Dom pourra se prévaloir de ce contrat à la condition qu’il apprenne d’une quelconque manière que son soumis Derek a flirté, dragué, ou s’est laissé draguer par une personne qui n’est pas son Dom.



 

  1. Domaine d’application du contrat
    * Il va de soi que le soumis Derek devra se soumettre physiquement : le corps du soumis Derek devient la propriété de son Dom qui pourra en faire ce que bon lui semble dans la limite des termes définis dans le présent contrat. Le Dom a parfaitement conscience d’être face à un soumis débutant, il exercera donc sa domination de manière graduelle afin de ne pas blesser ou effrayer son soumis Derek.
    * Le soumis Derek devra également se soumettre sexuellement : les orifices du soumis devront être présentés au Dom sur simple demande de ce dernier. Il se réserve le droit de les pénétrer ou de les dilater selon ce qui est bien pour l’évolution du soumis Derek. Le soumis Derek devra également épiler ses parties intimes afin de présenter à son Dom une propreté parfaite. Le soumis Derek étant la propriété de son Dom, il lui sera interdit de se masturber ou de jouir sans l’autorisation explicite de son Dom. Le Dom se réserve le droit de demander à son soumis Derek tout acte sexuel pouvant le satisfaire.
    * Le soumis Derek devra par la même se soumettre psychologiquement : il accepte donc de confier sa capacité de jugement et de décision à son Dom, il s’en remettra totalement à lui, sans contestation. Il accepte que son Dom le frustre de quelque manière que ce soit (à savoir : incapacité de bouger, de parler, de voir, d’entendre, de jouir, de toucher son Dom, de le regarder dans les yeux, de lui adresser directement la parole…).
    * Lors d’une scène, le soumis Derek et son Dom observeront une ligne de conduite avant de commencer une séance. Elle se déroulera comme suit : le soumis Derek devra se trouver nu dans la salle convenue pour la scène, debout, les mains derrière la nuque, les coudes alignés aux épaules, la tête relevée mais le regard baissé. Lorsque le Dom sera satisfait par ce qu’il voit, il procédera alors à un rituel qui débutera la scène. Le rituel sera à définir par les deux parties, selon les termes du présent contrat.
    * Le soumis Derek devra également se soumettre à distance si, pour une raison quelconque, il est séparé de son Dom pour une durée conséquente, menaçant la régularité des scènes. Les scènes de domination auront alors lieu grâce à divers moyens mis à disposition des deux parties. Il pourra s’agir de téléphone, de webcam ou d’email. Le soumis Derek devra impérativement obéir à ses instructions de la même manière que pour une domination directe, que cela soit des échanges ou bien des actes sexuels, comme la masturbation, la pénétration de ses orifices par ses doigts ou les objets indiqués par son Dom ou encore la frustration. Par ailleurs, le soumis Derek devra obligatoirement faire attention à garder son Dom dans un état d’excitation.
    * Le soumis Derek s’engage à respecter les désirs de son Dom sans délai et devra donc bannir la surprise ou toute autre émotion pouvant ralentir sa réaction à l’obéissance. Si la réaction n’est pas immédiate ou jugée trop longue par le Dom, il se réservera le droit de juger cela comme de la désobéissance et donc de la punir.



 

  1. Autres
    * Sous aucune condition le Dom ne doit permettre à ses actions de déstabiliser émotionnellement le soumis Derek, comme par exemple ignorer le soumis Derek sans que cela ne soit une punition dont ce dernier a été préalablement prévenu.
    * Il est porté à l’attention du soumis Derek qu’il devra se comporter de manière normale en présence de son Dom en dehors des scènes.
    * Afin de facilité l’immersion du soumis Derek dans une scène et son émergence à la fin, le Dom propose que le soumis Derek porte un bijou distinctif tel qu’un collier ou un bracelet strictement lors d’une séance.
    * Le soumis portera un signe discret mais perceptible de son appartenance à son Dom.



 

  1. Clauses de Dissolution
    * Le Dom peut à tout moment annuler le présent contrant en libérant son soumis en lui donnant une raison.
    * Le soumis Derek peut demander l’annulation du contrat si son Dom ne respecte plus ses engagements et qu’après plusieurs discussions il n’y ait plus possibilité d’entente entre les deux parties.
    * Le contrat peut être rompu d’un commun accord s’il devient impossible pour l’un ou l’autre des parties de continuer à se rencontrer et à pratiquer leur relation.



 

Signatures des parties

            J’ai pris connaissances du présent contrat et c’est librement que je m’engage à le respecter dans son intégralité.

            Date :

 

Signature du Dom…                                                                          Signature du soumis Derek

 

 

Une petite note manuscrite était ajoutée à la fin.

 

« Cher Derek,

Je sais que, de prime abord, ce contrat peut faire flipper. Ça peut donner l’impression que je veux te réduire à une sorte d’objet sexuel. ~~Bon, j’avoue que le côté objet sexuel, ça me dérange pas, je veux dire, t’avoir pour moi tout seul ? Putain !~~ Ce que je veux dire, c’est que les termes sont grandiloquents, mais tout pourrait se résumer assez facilement, en fait : Je veux te contrôler. Ou plutôt, j’en ai besoin.

Oui, bon, dis comme ça, c’est peut-être pas mieux, hein ? C’est pour ça que je t’écris cette lettre. Au moins, j’essaye de pas m’égarer, et je peux vérifier que je raconte pas n’importe quoi. J’ai beau savoir de quoi je parle, parfois, à l’oral, ça ne ressort pas bien, tu vois ?

Alors, je vais essayer de tout bien faire.

La chose que je n’ai probablement pas dite, parce qu’elle va de soi pour moi, c’est que tu auras le contrôle, d’une certaine manière. C’est moi qui donne les ordres, certes, mais c’est toujours toi qui va définir ce qu’on va faire, où et quand. Le soumis a une place primordiale dans la relation, parce qu’un Dom prend soin de son soumis, il le contrôle parce que le soumis a _envie_ d’être contrôlé, et qu’il lui donne ce pouvoir. D’un simple mot, tu peux arrêter tout ce que je fais.

Ce qui peut paraître flippant aussi, c’est tout ce que tu vas devoir « abandonner » si tu signes. Parce qu’il faut une sacrée dose de confiance, pas vrai ? Et je sais qu’en matière de confiance, on a tous les deux nos limites, vu nos expériences. Mais comme je l’ai ajouté dans le contrat, je suis parfaitement disposé à prendre un rythme lent pour t’aider à appréhender le BDSM. La domination et la soumission ne vont pas de soi, ça s’apprend, j’ai vraiment envie de t’apprendre tout ce que je sais.

J’aimerais vraiment que ça marche, alors il faut que tu comprennes que le BDSM, c’est ce que je suis. Je ne pourrais pas avoir une relation sexuelle sans dominer mon partenaire – c’est tellement médical dit comme ça… -, c’est impossible.

Enfin bref, tu es libre de pouvoir changer les termes du contrat pour avoir quelque chose que te convient au mieux. Nous en discuterons la prochaine fois qu’on se verra.

Tu es aussi libre de refuser, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas t’engager dans ce genre de relation. Je t’en prie, ne te sens pas obligé de quoi que ce soit, d’accord ?

 

Affectueusement,

Stiles.

PS : si jamais, on peut faire une séance d’essai, pour que tu vois ce que c’est. Je prendrais soin de tout t’expliquer et de tout te détailler. »

 

Derek soupira, ne sachant pas comment il se sentait par rapport à tout ça. C’était nouveau et inconnu, et il avait déjà eu pas mal de mauvaises expériences avec le nouveau et l’inconnu.

Pourtant… Il aimait Stiles, et il trouvait ridicule l’idée de ne pas pouvoir être avec lui simplement pour une question de pratiques sexuelles.

Il n’avait qu’une chose à faire, pour se décider. Faire une séance d’essai avec Stiles. Il saurait si ça lui plaisait ou non, il serait fixé.

Il appréhendait déjà.

 

Ooo0ooO

Le lendemain, Stiles revint chez Derek alors que toute la meute était en cours. Mieux valait éviter que tout le monde puisse écouter, même si, apparemment, certains, voire tous, étaient au courant. C’était le milieu de l’après-midi et il faisait un grand soleil sans pour autant que la chaleur ne soit insupportable, et Stiles décidait d’y voir un bon signe. Laissez-le être optimiste !

Lorsqu’il grimpa les marches du perron, Derek lui ouvrait déjà la porte, comme s’il l’attendait. Oh, c’était exactement ce qu’il faisait, en fait. Il avait prévenu Stiles qu’il voulait essayer une scène avant de prendre sa décision, et c’était la raison de la présence du Dom en plein milieu de la journée.

Il avait décidé que ça se passerait chez Derek, parce que c’était plus pratique. Hormis la meute, qui était en cours, personne ne risquait de les surprendre ni de les déranger. Stiles partageait sa chambre avec Scott, et les murs de la fac n’étaient pas insonorisés. Il n’avait même pas essayé de penser à chez son père, dans son ancienne chambre.

La maison de Derek était la meilleure solution. Mais Stiles avait une seule crainte. Si jamais ça ne plaisait pas à Derek, alors il aurait ce souvenir chaque fois qu’il serait dans sa maison. Et ça, c’était loin d’être bien.

Cela dit, Stiles avait réfléchi pendant près de seize heures à la meilleure séance qui pourrait plaire à Derek. Quelque chose de soft, de simple, mais qui caractérise quand même le BDSM.

Il entreprit donc d’expliquer en détail la séance à un Derek qu’il sentait nerveux.

— Pour commencer, il n’y aura aucun objet, aucun lien, ni lubrifiant. Pas de pénétration anale. Voilà ce qu’il va se passer : je vais te laisser t’installer dans ta chambre, dans la position définie dans le contrat. Je vais t’y laisser seul pendant environ dix à quinze minutes. Ce moment est particulier pour le soumis, parce qu’il lui permet de… Comment dire ? De se mettre dans le bon état d’esprit.

— Quel est le bon état d’esprit d’un soumis ? interrogea immédiatement Derek.

Stiles prit un instant pour réfléchir. Difficile pour lui d’expliquer l’état d’esprit d’un soumis. Il en avait discuté avec ses précédents partenaires, mais Derek ne comprendrait vraiment que s’il l’expérimentait. Cela dit, le lui dire de cette manière pourrait le faire stresser.

— Eh bien, disons que je n’ai pas beaucoup d’expérience dans ce domaine, mais les soumis avec qui j’ai discuté décrivent ça comme un sentiment de paix. Celui où ils arrivent à s’oublier eux-mêmes au profit du plaisir de leur Dom. C’est là qu’ils ne pensent plus à eux de manière égoïste, mais comme étant l’instrument dont dépend le plaisir de leur Dom. C’est un coin de l’esprit du soumis où n’existe que son Dom, et rien d’autre.

— Comment on arrive à cet état ?

Stiles aurait franchement dû amener un soumis avec lui, parce qu’il n’était vraiment pas le mieux placé pour parler du _subspace_ , étant un Dom.

— Ça peut ressembler à de la méditation. Ne réfléchis pas trop à comment tu peux atteindre ce sentiment, il faut que tu ne te concentres sur rien d’autre que sur moi. Alors même que je ne serais pas présent dans la pièce. Tu ne dois pas t’inquiéter, le _subspace_ – c’est comme ça que l’on nomme cet état d’esprit – dépend des personnes. Et ce n’est pas grave si tu ne le trouves pas dès le premier coup, c’est une chose qui vient souvent avec l’expérience. Voire pas du tout, selon les cas.

Il lui adressa un sourire encourageant et confiant. Il avait tout de même hâte de commencer, il se sentirait bien mieux quand il aurait pris son rôle de Dom. Parce que ce moment-là, juste avant, où il ne savait plus vraiment comment faire pour ne pas faire flipper Derek, était carrément stressant.

— Bon, une fois que tu seras prêt, j’entrerais dans la chambre. Tu devrais rester parfaitement immobile, ne pas lever les yeux, et simplement attendre. Tu n’auras pas le droit de parler, sauf si je t’en donne la permission ou si je te pose une question directe. Ensuite, je vais venir t’embrasser, si ce rituel te convient (Derek hocha la tête). Tu as le droit de répondre au baiser, mais sans bouger de ta position, et sans essayer de dominer le baiser, sinon, je devrais te punir. Ça va toujours jusque-là ?

Derek hocha à nouveau la tête, montrant son accord. Pour le moment, ça n’avait pas l’air si sorcier que ça. Il pouvait le faire. Rester immobile était une de ses qualités, en plus, ça rendant souvent les gens mal-à-l’aise, et quelqu’un qui n’est pas à l’aise et plus facile à faire craquer. C’est peut-être pour ça que Stiles n’a jamais paru être stressé par son manque de mobilité et son silence. Peut-être même que ça lui donnait des idées. Cette pensée plut énormément à Derek, bien qu’il ne sût pas pourquoi. Il n’avait pas vraiment le temps de s’analyser.

— Bien, bien. Alors après ça, je t’ordonnerai de te mettre à genoux, et d’ouvrir la bouche. Tu garderas tes mains sur ta nuque et tu me feras une fellation.

— Sans les mains ? questionna Derek.

Ce n’était pas vraiment une fellation s’il ne pouvait rien toucher, si ?

— Sans les mains, confirma Stiles. Bon j’ai choisi ce terme parce que je ne savais pas vraiment comment tu allais réagir si je te disais de but en blanc : « je vais baiser ta bouche ». C’est une image un peu violente, quand même, et je ne compte pas te faire mal, surtout pas pour une première séance.

Il a peut-être l’air décontracté, comme s’il parlait de la météo, en réalité, à l’intérieur, il panique. Sauf qu’en qualité de Dom, il a appris à maîtriser son corps et son expression, tout comme sa voix. Comment voulez-vous mettre quelqu’un en confiance si vous-même n’avez pas l’air sûr ? Et Stiles ne pouvait pas laisser sa peur de faire fuir Derek se voir et, justement, faire fuir Derek. Il savait ce qu’il voulait, et il savait ce qu’il faisait, alors il ne devait pas avoir peur. Tout allait se passer comme il l’avait rêvé pendant des mois.

— Maintenant, il faut qu’on discute de certains termes du contrat, enchaîna rapidement Stiles. Pour cette première séance, j’ai besoin de savoir ce que tu acceptes et ce que tu refuses. Tu pourras changer d’avis plus tard, bien sûr, j’ai juste besoin de connaître tes limites pour cette séance-ci.

— Je refuse d’avaler, répondit Derek après avoir réfléchi.

— Pas de problème.

— J’accepte que tu éjacules sur moi, mais pas sur le visage.

Vous savez, Stiles était surpris de voir Derek si à l’aise. Il s’était attendu à ce que l’Alpha soit gêné, parce que parler ouvertement de sexe dans une société qui le condamne, c’est souvent problématique. Lui-même avait eu du mal à ne plus rougir lorsqu’il parlait franchement et crument de sexe. Certains de ses anciens soumis aimaient beaucoup la vulgarité, ça les excitait, alors il avait appris à ne plus avoir peur de prononcer de simples mots.

— C’est noté, assura Stiles en lui souriant. Autre chose pour cette séance ? Je rappelle que tu ne seras pas lié par quoi que ce soit, que tu auras tous tes sens et que je ne vais absolument rien utiliser.

Derek prit quelques instants pour chercher s’il y avait autre chose qui pouvait lui poser problème, mais rien ne lui venait à l’esprit.

— Tu devras me vouvoyer, et, en attendant que tu réfléchisses à la façon dont tu voudrais m’appeler, tu t’adresseras à moi en m’appelant « Monsieur ». Si jamais quelque chose te dérange, que tu as un doute, ou quoi que ce soit, mais que tu ne peux pas t’exprimer, tu tapoteras ma cuisse. Ce sera ton SafeWord, puisque tu ne pourras probablement pas parler avec ma queue dans la bouche. Je n’arrêterai que dans ces conditions, d’accord ? Seulement si tu tapotes ma cuisse. Si tu ne tiens pas ta position mais que tu ne me donnes pas ce signal, je considèrerai ça comme de la désobéissance et tu seras puni. C’est clair ?

— Je tapote ta cuisse si quelque chose ne va pas, sinon, je ne bouge pas. C’est parfaitement clair.

Stiles sourit à nouveau, bien content de voir que pour l’instant, Derek ne semblait pas être rebuté par l’idée de la scène, qu’il n’avait pas l’air effrayé non plus, mais juste anxieux. Stiles comprenait parfaitement, une première scène, c’est toujours angoissant. C’est une première fois. On ne sait pas à quoi s’attendre, et c’est normal d’être stressé. Stiles pensait donc que ça commençait bien.

— Bien. Comment tu te sens par rapport à cette première scène ?

Oui, parce que, son rôle était de s’assurer que son soumis allait bien, et que, simplement supposer par rapport à ce qu’il pouvait voir était loin d’être suffisant.

— Il faut que tu sois vraiment honnête, Derek, c’est très important.

Il ne loupa pas la grimace de l’Alpha. Lui qui n’était pas féru d’étalage de pensées et de sentiments, il allait être servi avec une relation BDSM.

— Eh bien… C’est stressant, je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter, et c’est bizarre aussi, parce que, eh bien, je n’ai jamais imaginé que tu sois… Un Dominant. J’ai encore l’image de toi à seize ans, et tu as bien plus changé que ce que je l’aurais cru.

— Je serais ravi d’effacer l’image du gamin que j’étais pour la remplacer par l’homme que je suis devenu. Je pense que tu vas mieux m’apprécier, maintenant. En tout cas, tu as déjà eu une réponse plutôt positive. Est-ce que tu as peur de ce qui peut se passer pendant la scène ?

Derek prit un temps pour bien analyser ce qu’il ressentait en pensant à lui, nu, agenouillé devant Stiles, sa verge dans la bouche. Franchement ? Ce n’était vraiment pas de la peur.

— Non, tout va bien.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Oui.

— On peut commencer alors ?

— Oui.

Stiles réprima le frisson d’excitation et d’anticipation qui voulait descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir commencer. Derek avait l’air de lui faire confiance, et vraiment, c’était la meilleure partie de tout ça.

— Alors va te mettre en position dans ta chambre, face à la porte, et attends-moi.

Sans traîner, Derek se leva pour grimper les escaliers.

Stiles resta assis sur le canapé, essayant de se contrôler. Il mit les quinze minutes qui suivirent à profit pour endiguer son excitation, son appréhension et ses pensées tendancieuses.

 

Derek était debout, dans sa chambre, complètement nu, les mains derrière la nuque et les coudes alignés aux épaules. Il se tenait le plus immobile possible, respirant à peine. Ses yeux étaient rivés au sol et n’en bougeaient pas.

Entouré par le silence, il eut tout le loisir de laisser ses pensées dériver. Il se laissa absorber par tout ce qui le traversait. D’abord, il pensa à l’immédiat, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et il avait l’impression d’être tellement étrange… Il était nu et il attendait. Incongru, non ? Il n’aurait jamais pensé se retrouver un jour dans une telle position. Pourtant…

Pourtant, il n’était pas mal. Il se sentait étrange, oui, mais pas étrange dans le sens d’inconfortable ou mal à l’aise, c’était plutôt dans le sens où il avait plusieurs sensations qui le parcouraient et qu’il n’arrivait pas vraiment à définir.

Et puis, il sentait ses muscles le tirailler, ses bras surtout, et cette petite douleur n’était pas désagréable. En fait, ça lui rappelait pourquoi il était là.

Ce n’était pas simplement pour une scène, c’était pour Stiles. Parce qu’il voulait faire plaisir à Stiles.

C’est là qu’il eut sa petite révélation existentielle.

Parce qu’en lisant le contrat, quand il avait sans cesse vu que le soumis servait exclusivement au plaisir de son Dom, il avait quand même trouvé ça plutôt… Spécial. Il l’avait vu un peu comme être réduit à un esclave.

Sauf que rien n’était plus faux, en fait. Il aimait Stiles et avait envie de lui faire plaisir, et dans une relation conventionnelle, ça passerait par des petits sacrifices – le laisser conduire la Camaro, lui offrir les DVDs collector de Star Wars alors que lui n’aimait pas ça…- et bien, en devenant son soumis, il avait le moyen de lui faire plaisir à chaque fois que Stiles en avait besoin. Il était capable, simplement en acceptant de se soumettre, de rendre Stiles plus heureux que tout. Et n’était-ce pas ce qu’il voulait déjà, à la base ? Finalement, lui être soumis ne faisait que lui rendre la tâche plus facile : il n’avait qu’à faire ce que Stiles lui demandait pour être sûr de le combler parfaitement.

La perspective de cette scène changea alors totalement pour Derek. Il voulait plaire à Stiles dès le premier coup. Il voulait exceller dans l’univers où évoluait l’homme qu’il aimait.

Il voulait faire plaisir à son Dom. Qu’importait la manière, il voulait lui plaire.

La porte s’ouvrit et il retint un sursaut. Il n’avait pas entendu Stiles approcher. Cependant, maintenant qu’il était là, Derek ne pouvait faire autrement que de se focaliser sur lui. Sa respiration. Ses battements de cœur. Son odeur. Ses pas. Ses gestes. Puisqu’il ne pouvait pas le regarder directement, il se concentrait sur ses autres sens pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce que faisait Stiles.

Son Dom referma la porte et s’appuya contre, sans plus rien faire. Derek ignora combien de temps cela dura, mais il pouvait sentir le regard de son Dom sur lui, et au lieu d’être gêné par le fait qu’il était nu et observé comme un légume sur une étale de marché, il trouva cela plutôt gratifiant. L’odeur que dégageait son Dom lui indiquait qu’il appréciait ce qu’il voyait. Voulant montrer qu’il était content que son Dom ne trouve rien à redire, il se redressa davantage, si possible, pour étirer son corps et offrir plus à voir.

Monsieur observa son soumis en prenant tout le temps qu’il lui était nécessaire pour ne louper aucun détail. Il regarda l’expression impassible de son soumis qui a les yeux rivés au sol. Puis son regard descendit sur son cou, ses épaules noueuses, son torse, ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, ses hanches, ses cuisses ciselées, et enfin sa verge, épaisse mais pas trop, avec cette veine qui la traversait de la base jusqu’au bout. Il se lécha les lèvres. Il espérait vraiment que son soumis serait un bon garçon pour pouvoir lui promettre, en récompense, une fellation.

Sans plus attendre, il combla l’espace entre lui et son soumis pour agripper son menton et lui faire basculer vivement la tête en arrière. Il l’embrassa langoureusement, prenant tout son temps pour jouer avec la langue de son soumis, pour explorer sa bouche, pour le goûter entièrement. Lorsqu’il rompit le baiser, il resta assez près de son soumis pour qu’il sente sa chaleur corporelle.

— Dis-moi, j’ai pensé à un surnom qui t’irait à ravir, murmura le Dom en caressant d’un doigt l’arête de la mâchoire de son soumis. Ça te plairait de l’entendre ?

— Oui, Monsieur.

Le Dom frissonna, se délectant de ces mots.

— Hon, répondit le Dom. Comme le miel, tu vas être doux, et tu vas être obéissant.

Son doigt glissa dans le cou de son soumis et il vit sa peau se couvrir de frissons. Il sourit.

— Est-ce que ce surnom te plait ?

— Tout ce qui vous fait plaisir me convient, Monsieur.

Le Dom haussa un sourcil. S’il ne savait pas que c’était la première scène de l’homme qui lui faisait face, il ne l’aurait pas cru. Il semblait parfaitement à l’aise.

— J’ai l’impression que tu étais fait pour la soumission, fit le Dom, pensif, avant de reprendre. Mais, pour une fois, il s’agit de ce que tu aimes. Réponds-moi franchement. Est-ce que tu aimes ce surnom ?

— Oui, Monsieur, répondit son soumis.

— Parfait, bon garçon.

Il vit encore des frissons parcourir le corps de Hon. Il savait que cela n’avait rien à voir avec la température, les loups-garous étaient bien plus résistants au froid. Monsieur se mit à penser que Hon aimait peut-être être félicité. C’était une information à garder en tête.

— À genoux, ordonna-t-il en faisant pression sur l’épaule du soumis.

Sans résistance, Hon se laissa tomber au sol, grimaçant à la douleur dans ses genoux mais n’émettant aucun son, tout en gardant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Monsieur l’observa un instant, la brûlure du désir enflammant déjà ses reins. Il avait tellement imaginé de scènes avec Derek, que l’avoir là, à ses pieds, prêt à prendre tout ce qu’il voudrait bien lui donner, le rendait extatique. Sans attendre, il descendit la braguette de son jean, défit son bouton et sortit son sexe à moitié dur.

— Ouvre la bouche, Hon, fit-il, impératif.

Le soumis s’exécuta sans attendre et ouvrit la bouche aussi grand qu’il le put sans se déboîter la mâchoire.

Monsieur se masturba longuement, faisant attendre Hon qui fixait son membre avec envie. Il voulait lui apprendre la patience. Et il voulait jouer un peu avec lui, il devait l’avouer. C’était une des choses qu’il adorait faire, frustrer, faire attendre, prendre son temps, faire doucement monter l’excitation. Hon semblait aimer la frustration parce que son érection était parfaitement visible.

Monsieur était impressionné par la discipline dont son soumis faisait preuve. Pourtant, il n’aurait pas dû être surpris, Derek était un homme maître de lui-même et plutôt droit, il paraissait donc logique qu’il n’aurait aucun problème à être discipliné.

Estimant l’avoir assez fait attendre, il fit pénétrer sa verge dans la cavité humide qui l’attendait sagement. Il se mordit la lèvre quand il sentit la langue bouger timidement contre lui avant qu’elle ne devienne plus assurée. Il fit ressortir toute sa longueur avant de revenir entre les lèvres de Hon, répétant ce mouvement avec lenteur, plaçant ses mains de part et d’autre de la tête de son soumis. Celui-ci sembla apprécier parce qu’il émit un léger gémissement qui le fit vibrer.

— Tu aimes ça, Hon ? Que je me serve de toi ? demanda alors Monsieur en s’enfonçant légèrement dans la bouche gourmande qui l’avalait.

Hon gémit plus longuement pour répondre en bougeant la langue afin d’assurer plus de sensations à son Dom.

— Regarde-moi.

Hon s’exécuta et leva immédiatement le regard pour le plonger dans celui de Monsieur. Le Dom remarqua ses yeux humides, ses pupilles dilatées, avant qu’un rouge caractéristique ne commence à envahir les iris habituellement bleu-vert. Monsieur stoppa tout mouvement en fronçant les sourcils.

— Contrôle-toi. Ne m’oblige pas à te punir.

La désapprobation dans la voix du Dom aurait pu faire couiner Hon s’il ne s’était pas rappelé de justesse qu’il n’avait pas le droit de parler.

— Permission de parler, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

Le Dom réfléchit longuement, mais estima que cette scène étant la première de son soumis, mieux valait le laisser s’exprimer.

— Accordée.

— Est-ce que vous pourriez… y aller plus fort, Monsieur ? Ce n’est pas la première fois que je suce quelqu’un, si vous me permettez l’expression, et je ne risque rien.

Le Dom fut bien content d’avoir laissé la parole à son soumis, il était ravi par la proposition. Cependant, il n’en montra rien.

— Je ne sais pas, Hon, j’ai l’impression que tu as du mal à te contrôler. Et si tu as du mal à te contrôler, il va falloir que je t’aide.

Hon aurait bien voulu baisser les yeux de contrition, mais comme son Dom ne lui avait pas dit de baisser les yeux, il les garda rivé à ceux caramel qui le toisaient, sévères.

— Je vous promets de ne plus recommencer, Monsieur.

— Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance, Hon ?

— Oui, Monsieur ! s’empressa de répondre le soumis, ses yeux bleus suppliants.

Le Dom se sentait d’humeur clémente. Première séance, se rappelait-il sans cesse.

— Très bien, j’espère que tu ne me décevras pas.

Hon ne dit rien parce qu’il sentait qu’il ne devait pas ouvrir la bouche. Il ne savait pas comment il savait qu’il devait revenir au silence, mais il écouta son instinct. Peut-être était-ce le ton définitif de son Dom qui avait eu l’air de clore la discussion ? Quoiqu’il en soit, il n’ouvrit la bouche que pour accueillir de nouveau Monsieur au creux de sa langue. Les yeux fixés sur lui.

Il aimait vraiment pouvoir regarder son Dom, il remarquait les petites expressions qui couraient sur son visage, exprimant tantôt le désir, tantôt le plaisir. Il n’avait jamais eu idée d’à quel point ça pouvait être gratifiant d’observer ces émotions sur le visage de quelqu’un et de savoir qu’il était celui qui les avait mises là. Et c’était d’autant plus gratifiant que c’était Stiles, son Dom, qui le regardait comme ça.

Il se concentra pleinement sur son Dom pour ne pas risquer de subir encore une fois des remontrances qui, il en était sûr, lui vaudrait une punition.

Monsieur ne prit cette fois pas de gant et pénétra la fournaise de sa bouche sans douceur. La cadence était bien plus soutenue que précédemment, et Hon devait faire très attention à sa respiration s’il ne voulait pas s’étouffer. Cela dit, ça n’avait pas grande importance quand il entendait les petits geignements que laissait échapper son Dom. Monsieur rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, le privant de contact visuel, mais lui permettant d’observer pleinement les moindres expressions du plaisir de son Dom.

— Putain, Hon ! lâcha Monsieur, sa prise se resserrant autour de sa tête.

Hon frissonna et se fit une note mentale : penser à dire à Monsieur qu’il aimait l’entendre être vulgaire.

Soudain, sa bouche se retrouva vide et il ne put réprimer l’expression déçue qui plissa sa lèvre.

— Enlève-moi cette expression boudeuse, Hon. Tu m’as bien dit ne pas vouloir avaler, n’est-ce pas ? grogna le Dom en s’empoignant.

Hon cligna des yeux, plus vraiment certain de ne pas vouloir. Il n’avait jamais essayé et, pour tout dire, il avait dit non plus par principe que par dégoût. Il se demandait si la jouissance de son Dom dans sa bouche n’aurait pas été l’apothéose pour lui aussi. Tant pis, il demanderait la prochaine fois. Il frissonna encore. _La prochaine fois_.

— Monsieur ? fit-il tout doucement.

— Hum ?

— Puis-je le faire à votre place ?

Le Dom haussa un sourcil mais eut un léger sourire.

— Accordé.

Hon quitta sa position avec un discret soupir de soulagement et secoua légèrement les bras pour faire revenir les sensations, afin de pouvoir prendre le membre de son Dom entre ses doigts. Il l’empoigna fermement et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide, encouragé par le petit grognement de Monsieur.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à son Dom pour jouir et sa semence se répandit sur le torse de Hon qui frissonna. Il avait réussi. Il avait contenté Monsieur. La fierté qu’il ressentit n’avait jamais connu d’égal dans tout ce qu’il avait pu expérimenter dans sa vie. Il aimait se sentiment.

Lorsque Monsieur redescendit de son orgasme, il baissa les yeux vers Hon, qui le fixait toujours, avec comme de l’admiration et de la fierté éclairant son visage. Il nota qu’instinctivement, Hon avait posé ses mains sur ses cuisses pour adopter la position classique de soumission. Avec un sourire, il caressa sa joue.

— Tu as été un bon garçon, Hon. Tu as le droit de jouir.

Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Hon avait _oublié_ son érection qui pulsait douloureusement, réclamant une attention particulière.

Monsieur eut un rire en voyant l’expression quasi-ahurie de son soumis.

— Un vrai bon garçon… Vas-y, Hon, touches-toi.

Hon ne s’y trompa pas, il y avait comme un ordre dans la voix de son Dom, aussi s’exécuta-t-il promptement. Il glissa sa main jusqu’à sa verge palpitante et la caressa. Une, deux, trois, quatre fois, et il jouit. Il lui avait fallu seulement _quatre_ va-et-vient pour avoir un orgasme. Quatre !

Haletant, transpirant, engourdi, il regarda son Dom, extrêmement fatigué. Ç’avait été la chose la plus intense sexuellement qu’il avait vécu jusqu’ici, et il n’avait fait que sucer et masturber son Dom.

— Allez, debout, Hon, il est l’heure que je prenne soin de toi, chuchota Monsieur en l’aider à se relever.

Il le conduisit jusqu’au lit et l’allongea avant de récupérer son sac qu’il avait laissé près de la porte. Il en sortit de l’huile de massage, une bouteille d’eau et une barre de céréales.

Stiles retourna près de Derek, s’installa sur le lit et regarda tendrement l’Alpha qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

— Non, ce n’est pas encore l’heure de dormir. D’abord, tu vas boire un peu, manger un bout, et ensuite, tu pourras t’endormir quand je te masserais.

Derek marmonna mais s’exécuta, les bras lourds. Lorsqu’il eut bu les trois-quarts de la bouteille – il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il avait aussi soif ! – et engloutit sa barre de céréale hyper-protéinée, il se rallongea avec un soupir de fatigue et de bien-être.

Stiles attrapa l’huile, s’en tartina les mains, et entreprit de masser délicatement les bras de Derek, un par un, tout en fredonnant pour lui permettre de s’endormir.

Stiles était persuadé qu’il avait réussi à donner envie à Derek pour continuer le BDSM. Il sentait qu’ils auraient une prochaine fois.

Il embrassa tendrement Derek sur le front avant de s’allonger près de lui, la tête sur son torse.

— Repose-toi bien, Sourwolf, parce que ce n’est que le début, chuchota-t-il.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hon = diminutif de Honey qui signifie "chéri(e)" ou "miel" en anglais.
> 
> Je tiens à remercier ma bêta Magichoute, as Bruniblondi, pour m'avoir supporté pendant l'écriture de ce BDSM, parce que putain, j'en ai chié XD Je l'ai harcelé pour savoir si je faisais bien, puisqu'on sait tous qu'elle est notre référence française en matière de BDSM Sterek XD
> 
> Pour ceux qui se demandaient à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un contrat de soumission (oui, moi je me demandais), celui que je propose est un vrai contrat que j'ai écrit à l'aide de plusieurs contrats trouvés sur internet et avec l'aide de Magichoute qui était là pour approuver et m'éviter de flipper trop longtemps XD
> 
> Je suis très fière de ce bébé, parce que j'ai vraiment pris soin de le faire le plus réel possible, afin que les gens arrêtent de croire que 50 Nuances de Shit (pardon mais, sérieux ?!) est une vraie histoire BDSM.
> 
> J'espère que vous verrez une différence significative entre ce qu'à écrit E. et ce que je vous propose. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolée pour vous, mais vous avez les goûts d'une huître avariée qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre la réalité et le stéréotype/cliché servi sans modération par l'industrie cinématographique Hollywoodienne et la littérature à but commercial. Si vous êtes dans ce cas, pitié, ne me laissez pas de commentaire pour me dire que vous avez adoré FSOG. Pitié. Sinon, on risque de ne pas s'entendre. Et je vais devenir vraiment méchante.
> 
> Pour les autres, j'vous aime toujours autant ! :coeur:
> 
> EK.


End file.
